Amy's Story
by hubworld77
Summary: As Amy chases her Hero Sonic... Sonic then falls down to a Mysterious Abyss as he then finds a strange Unknown Emerald down there. While Amy is getting the Others to help Him... What will this emerald bring and what will happen to Sonic The Hedgehog? Read to Find Out!
1. (AS) Act: 1 A special beginning!

*One beautiful Day in Mobius we see Amy Rose chasing her speedy hero Sonic!*

Amy: You're not gonna get away from me Sonic! *She said catching up to him!*

Sonic: Heh catch me if ya *He said before falling to a hole* CANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! *Bam* Ouch...

Amy: *Pant* Sonic? Where are you are you down there? *She said looking at the Dark Hole!*

Sonic: I'm ok... *He said as the hole echoed!* I just fell in this hole go get help!

Amy: Got it! Don't worry my darling Sonic we will save you! *Then Amy goes get's help from one of her friends!*

Sonic: *Rubs his head!* Mmmm... Where am I? *He said as he explored the mysterious Caravan!*

*At Tails' Workshop... Tails was building a brand new Plane again.. until he noticed someone!*

Tails: *Humming Sa2 Believe in myself!* Alright almost done... Just one more piece...

Amy: Tails come quick Sonic needs help! *Then she crashes into his ladder!* Ooof...

Tails: WOAH! *He said who is about to lose his balance!* Phew! I'm coming! *He said flying down and then going with Amy! *Then he slammed the door shut!*

*Then the ladder fell on the floor... And in the process Tail's plane fell on the floor now broken into tiny pieces...*

Amy: Go get Knuckles I will try to get the others... *She then ran to find Cream & Big!*

Tails: Got It! *He then goes and waits for a train for Angel Island...*

Meanwhile Knuckles & Rouge are fighting for the Master Emerald

Knuckles: The Master Emerald is not for you Batgirl! *He said as he was about to punch Rouge but he couldn't due to Rouge dodging his Attacks!*

Rouge: Tsk Tsk Tsk... *She then said as she then grabbed his hand and threw him on the other side of the huge Emerald! She then says* Oh Knuckie don't you know it's Rude to punch a lady. Besides this Huge Gem is coming with Me! *She stated as she took a Big Rope and tied around the Emerald as she then tied the rest of the rope around her back so her wings won't get stuck... She then began to carry it as she began to fly then Knuckles was trying to grab it as Rouge began to start to be irritated as she starting to lose her balance and her grip! She then says..* Let go Knuckles!

Knuckles: No! You let go! *He replied as he kept holding the Giant Emerald...*

Meanwhile, we see Amy quickly running to see her friends Cream and Big just sleeping in the shades under a Tree...

Amy: Cream Big! *Panting* Great I finally found you two! *She said as she continued to pant...*

Big: *Yawns* Oh hey Amy!:)*He said as he then woke up from his nap...*

Cream: ZZZ... Mmm? *Yawns* Amy? Oh hi what's wrong Amy? *She said as she woke up as well*

Amy: It's Sonic *Pant* he fell into a strange Hole as I was chasing him to it... So I was wondering if you can help me?

Both: Sure Amy we'd love to help you! *They said as they then both got and then Big both carried both Cream and Amy and went to the hole that Sonic fell in*

Cream: Cheese can you go get us some help?:)

Cheese: Chao!

He then replied as Amy rolls a piece of paper then puts it in a bottle then finally puts a cork on it

Amy: Here go find someone to help us out Cheese... *Amy said as she then gave the bottle to him.*

Cheese: Chao Chao! *He said as he nodded as he then was handed the bottle. As he then went to get some help!*

Somewhere in the Sol Dimension...

Silver: *Snoring*

Blaze: *Sniff* *Sniff* Ah Pancakes my favorite... especially with blueberries! *She said with a smile!*

Marine: Morning Blaze when's Breakfast Ready? *She said.*

Blaze: It's Almost Done!

Marine: Awsome! Mate, I'll get Sliver... *She then ran outside to get him!*

Sliver: *Yawn* *He said as he then noticed a bottle was then in his mouth!* *He then spat it out! And then noticed Cream's Chao Cheese...* Cheese? What are you doing here? Come on inside... *He said as he then ran to his home.*

Blaze: Morning Silver! Cheese? What's he doing here? *She said as she put the plate down...*

Silver: I don't know blaze...

Marine: Guys I found a bottle! *She said as he then threw it to Sliver!*

Sliver:*Opens the bottle and then reads the message from the Bottle!*

Sliver: *Reads* Dear Silver or anyone Sonic has recently fallen down in a strange hole so please come and rescue him!

From Amy Rose!

P.S. Do you think he is Cute?:)❤

Sliver: ! Sonic's in Trouble!:O

Blaze: Well Let's Go!

Both: Right! *They said as they went behind Blaze!*

Several Minutes Later...

As Amy Rose and Co. Went to go find the same hole that Sonic Fell in!

Amy: Well this is it?

Cream: Well who's gonna go first? *She said.*

Knuckles: I'm Not Going! *He said as he crosses his arms!*

Rouge: What are you scared? *She said Teasingly*

Knuckles: NO! I'm Not Scared! *He said Angrily!*

Rouge: Then PROVE IT! Knuckie!

Knuckles: Fine! I Will! *Before he went into the hole he heard someone...*

?: Amy! *It said as it ran towards Amy...*

Amy: Hmm...? *Her ears then twitched!*

?: AMY!:O *It yelled as it ran closer and closer to her!*

Amy: *She then turned around and looked* ! STAR?!:O *She said as her younger Sibling Bumped into each other!*

All: AHHHHH!:O *Then BAM! They all fell down into the Hole!

To Be Continued?


	2. (AS) Act: 2 The New Girl

Sonic: Mmm... *He said as he then got up and rubbed his head.* I gotta watch where I'm going! *He said as he then began to explore the dark mysterious Abyss.*

Sonic: Hmm... Pretty roomy maybe I'll make this my own Man Cave or a club down here! *He commented as he then noticed something glowing.* Huh, What's this? *He said as he then walked to its pedestal!*

Sonic: *Reads* This is the Neo Emerald This powerful emerald is highly dangerous please use this at your own Risk! I'm gonna have to be careful. *He said as he walked backed a bit but still looking at its Purpley Glow!* I gotta find my way out of this abyss... Up over... *Right before he was about to climb up the stones he then noticed a gigantic ball coming his Way!* AHHHH!:O *BAMM!*

Sonic: *Then he Falls Backwards as that happens to break the Purple Emerald...* Ooof... *He said as he then rubbed his head...* Guys! Are you ok?

Amy: SONIC! Are you ok? *She shouted as she then hugged him really tightly!*

Sonic: *Chocking* Heh, Of course, I'm fine Amy now if you please let go of me?

Amy: But we were sooo Worried about you right everyone?

All:...

Sonic: *Shirking* *Just then he teleported!*

Amy: *Then falls over her Face!* Ow! *Then she gets up and says...* Sonic?

Somewhere at a diner

Amy: I'm glad you finally moved here to Mobius Star!

Star: Me too sis! *She said as she hugged Amy!*

Tails: I didn't know you had a sister Amy...

Amy: About that heh... *She said as she then rubbed the back of her head.*

?: Can I sit here?

Amy: Sur...! Uhhh...

?: What is it?

?: Amy are you ok?

?: Is everything ok?

?: What's wrong with Amy!?

?: Are you ok Amy?

Amy: Yeah uh you all just look so familiar...

Tails: Yeah just like the Emeralds.

?: BOO!

?: AH! *Then it was frightened as it then turned back to normal while shaking*

Emerald: Now Yellow what did I tell you about Frightening your Sister? *She said.*

All: !

Yellow: Don't I'm sorry Red...:(

Red: It's ok...*She said as she turned back* Hugs?

Chaos Emeralds: HUGS!:D *Then The Emerald Children start hugging each other... !

All: *Gasp* We're Alive!:D

Yellow: Everything looks so Clean!

Green: And Clear!

Purple: And so Beautiful! *She said as she was then interrupted by Amy...*

Amy: *Ahem* Excuse me if I don't mind asking but... How Are you all Alive? *She Asked*

Red: Well... When Rouge dropped all of us down in that Abyss we went in some strange purple water... Then we started swimming as we then climbed up and then we got out and that's pretty much it...

Tails: That is really Interesting... I really need to discover it.*He Said*

Emerald: *Looks at Rouge who is now drinking some coffee...* Hmph! You never give up do you... *She said with a smirk as she crossed her Arms!*

Rouge: What's that Suppose to Mean?*She says Angrily at her*

Emerald: Nothing Nothing! Geez! You sound just like your boyfriend over there!*Then points one of her fingers at Knuckles!*

Rouge: ! *Then blushes furiously as she then says* WHAT? ME? HAH!

Knuckles: ! Hmm?*Then turns to Rouge.* Did you say something Batty?

Rouge: Who Me? Pfft... No! I said Nothing at All...*She said as she Chuckles Awkwardly*

Knuckles: *Looks at Her in Confusion* Mm... *Then Shrugs* Eh Ok...*He said as he continued drinking his Tea.*

Rouge: Heh. Phew... *Then she sees Emerald Smirking at her very Slyly... *She then scoffs as she then says...* So what if I Like the Guy besides We are very Different... I'm A bat who works at G.U.N but who is a Greedy Bat who loves Gems and Jewels... And Knuckles is a Guardian who protects You from Me!*She said with a Sip...* Besides I am just a little Stressed from Work... I just needed A little Break... *Sigh*

Amy: So... Guys, Why were you all Pretty Quiet?*She said eating her Chilidog*

Star: Amy don't you think that you are Being Too Obsessive with Sonic?*She said with Concern*

Amy: Me Obsessed Hah! Name One Time...

Cream: Honestly I can name A bunch of times...

Amy: Like?*She said as she continued to chew*

Tails: Watch this...*He said as a small Yellow Robot walked over to Amy as it then shows her a Montage...*

1 Hour Later

Amy: ...

Tails: Not Obsessive Huh?*He said as he crosses his Arms*

Amy: I wasn't being Obsessive with Him... I was Uh...*Trying to think of An excuse* holding his Stuff for research and Protection Heh Heh...*She said as she rubbed her Head*

Tails:*He then Rolls his Eyes*

Red: "Research and Protection?" Riiight...*She said as she then Giggled*

Amy:! Shutup!*She said Angerly*

Yellow: Admit It Amy Your Obsessive!*She Replied*

Amy: Right...*She said as she then ignores Her as she then says* Anyway I'm gonna be Going so See Ya!*She said as she ran out the door!*

All: *Sighs*

Amy:*Humming Follow Me from Sonic Heroes* Oh Man I can't wait for Me and Son...*One of her ears then twitches* Huh? What's that sound... Is that Giggling?*She said as she kept Walking*

Amy: Hmm... I wonder what that...? !*She then stops walking as she then sees Sonic* It's Sonic! But who's that Girl next to Him?*She Wondered... Then she said with a determined look on her face!* I need to Find Out! *She then grabs her Binoculars as she then watches them.*

Sonic: Well As I was saying so as I was walking through A Desert I noticed Eggman was carrying A...

?: Hey Sonic...?

Sonic: Yeah What's Up?

?: Do you sense something Strange?

Sonic: Like?

?: Cuz, I feel like someone is watching us...

Amy: ! (Sweet Mobius they Noticed Me I gotta Hide!)*She thought to herself as she tries to run and hide... She then begins to trip on a rock as she then begins to fall and tumble down the Hill* Wo Woah!: O*Then Rolls Down to Them!*

Sonic: Woah! Look Out!

BAM!

Amy: Ugh...*She groans as she then gets back up very slowly*

?: Hello are you ok?*The unknown hedgehog said as she then helped her get up.*

Sonic: You Alright there Amy?

Amy: Yeah I'm alright...*She then runs to him and then starts to hug him once more and even Tighter than before!*

Sonic: ! *Hack*

?: *Looks at both of them in confusion as she then says* *Ahem* Am I interrupting something Or...

Sonic: Oh! Right Sorry... Hehe,*He said as he then starts to do a backflip as he then lands next to the unknown hedgehog...* Anyway, this is the girl I was talking about Nina.

Nina: Oh ok. *She said with a smile as she then looks at the pink hedgehog*

Amy: Hello my name is Amy Rose! Are you new here?*She said very sweetly.*

Nina: I think so? I guess I am...

Amy: That's Great!:)*She said as she then kept walking with them...*

Nina: *Then She giggles as she then says to the pink Hedgehog as she then said as she then joyfully walks away with a Great big smile on her face!* Hehe. Yeah You, Me, and my new boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog!

Amy: ! (SsssSonic? She...)* Her thinking was then abruptly stopped to a halt due to that she was given a sudden hug by Nina!* !

Nina: I'm really excited to spend time with you see you later Amy!;)*She said as she then starts to wave at Amy Rose as she then ran off somewhere...*

Sonic: Later Amy!*He said as he then ran off...*

Amy: Sonic...?*She said as she then just starts to stand there but with a sad and shocked look on her face...*

To be Continued?


	3. (AS) Act 3: Amy's Plan

Amy: WAHHHHHHHHHHH!*She said as she then continued to cry... As she then continues to rant!* MY Sonic My Darling Sonic with A girlfriend...*She said as she then blows her nose.*

Star: *She then says as she reassured her pink older Sibling as she then patted her back...* Come on Amy... I think you should be happy for him...

Amy: UGH! WHY DID SONIC! HAD TO BE WITH HER IT'S NOT FAIR! HMPH!*She then walked to her Window as she then saw both of them as the then opened the windows as she then hears them talking about something.*

Nina: Man! It would be really sweet to see all of these places to go to but I don't wanna miss our date...*She said with Sadness...*

Amy: I think I have a plan...*She says with excitement in her voice as she then rushed to the Door as then...*

BANG!

Amy: Well why don't you go Ahead...? *She Offered as she then gave her A surprisingly Long list... as she then reassured the brown Hedgehog with a smile on her face! As she then told her with a small Giggle...* I mean it's just A Tiny List.

Nina: !*She then looks at the List with A surprised Face... As she then told the Hot-headed Pink Hedgehog with Concern and a worried look on her face.* Gee, I don't know Amy this seems like a pretty long list... Are you sure?

Amy: Sure I'm Sure.*As she then ruffles her soft silky brown fur...* Tell You What: I'll even keep your Sea- I Uhh mean stall Yup! Stall Sonic for the time being when you get back...*She says as she laughed nervously to pray and hope that she wouldn't notice anything Suspicious...*

Nina: Hmm...

Amy:*She then started to sweat pretty Heavily*

Nina: Mmm... Ok!*She said with A Smile.*

Amy: Great!*She says with a Clap... As she then waved as Nina walks Away to her first Stop... Don't Worry about Sonic I will keep him busy while you're Away... See Ya Nina!:)*She said as she then Waved Goodbye at Her...*

Nina: Bye Amy See Ya Later!*She said as she then waved back at The pink Hedgehog.*

Amy:*She then Mutters under her Breath...* Sucker! Now that She's out of The Picture It's time I get ready for "Nina's" Date...*She said as she then giggles evilly.*

To be Continued?


	4. (AS) Act 4: Nina's Sister?

As Amy Rose prepares for the date. Cream then asks her best friend and leader a question as she then says with a confused look on her face.

Cream: So can you tell me again what the plan is?*She said as she scratches her left ear in confusion.*

Amy:*She then sighs in Annoyance as she then says to the little Rabbit* Ok... I will tell you the Plan One More Time ok Cream?

Cream: Ok Amy.*She said as both she and Cheese then sat on A Chair as they both then listen to her Plan!*

Amy: Ok... First, Right after Star Cuts My hair you start dumping the paint on me... While wearing...*She then goes to her Cloest...* My Old Shoes! And I'll basically pretend to be Nina's Sister without her Knowing Anything...*She said proudly to Herself...* Well, What do you think of My Plan Cream?

Cream: ...*She was at a loss for words until she said* Well Amy It's... Umm...

Amy:*She then says with Excitement in her Voice!* THE BEST AND GENIUS PLAN EVER?

Cheese:*He Rolls his eyes as he then Says Sarcastically* Oh, Chao Chao...(Oh Brother!)

Cream: It's Uhh... Interesting Amy I'll tell you that...*She says Nervously to her Pink Friend.*

Star: Great Fantastic Big Sis! Except... One: What if Sonic Or Anyone else notices... And Finally Number Two: Aren't those shoes too Small for you Amy... You haven't worn these Old Shoes sense you were A Kid at least that's what you told Me Anyway...

Amy: *She then told her younger Sibling with A scoff* There not that Small I'll Show Ya!*She then tries to put them on her feet it was pretty hard due to the Size of them but she managed to put them onto her Feet! As she says while grunting in Pain...* Ow... Yep, Owie!

Star:*She then Smirks as she then says...*So how do they Feel?

Amy: Good As... Ow! New!*She said as she kept Walking*

Cream: *Who looks at her Leader with an Unamused look on her face as she Says...* "Good As New Huh?"

Amy: Yup!*She then sits in A Chair*

Star: Anyway, You ready Sis?*She Asked*

Amy: I'm ready Star!*She then gives her A Thumbs Up!*

Star:*She then Sighs As she then Says* Well Alright...*She begins cutting her Pink Fur!*

15 Minutes Later...

Star: Right... And I'm Done!*She said as she wipes some sweat from her forehead...*

Amy: Star, Quick! Give Me A Mirror I wanna see how I look!

Star: *She then passes The Pink Hedgehog A Mirror*

Amy:... Star...?

Star: Yeah Amy?*She Said!*

Amy: This Is... AMAZING!

Star: Really?*She says with Shock!*

Amy: Really Really! I didn't know you were this good anyway Gotta Go!*She says*

Star: Thx Sis! Mom taught me how... Also, Amy, I was wondering if you and I could-

SLAM

Star:*She then says Sadly to Herself* Could Something Together...

Cream:*She then walks over to the Sad blue Hedgehog as she then says...* Hey, Do you wanna do something together sometime...?

Star: *She then said with A Smile on her face...* Sure Cream, I would Love That... So How about Tomorrow?

Cream: Sure! You can come with Me at My Mom's Job Tonight today is The Grand Opening!

Star: Well, I wouldn't wanna miss That!*She Said to the Young Rabbit!*

Cream: Well, What are we Waiting for Let's Go!

Star: Yeah!*She said with Excitement*

Both of the girls then left the House as they both went to Vanilla's Job!

Amy: *She said as she began running* Owowowowowowowowowowwowowowowwoow *As she finally Gets there!* OW!*She then thinks*(My Feet Are Killing Me! But this Is Gonna be Sooo WORTH IT! Because I'll be With My Sonic! Before Nina Does! Just Remember: Amy Remain Calm don't Cause A Scene...)*She then walks into the Resturant...*

Star: *Was Now In Awe as she then says to her new Friend* So this is where you and your Mom Works Cream?

Cream: Yup!*She then Said as she then grabbed Star's Hand... As she told Her.* Come On, My Mom's Expecting Us!

Star: Woah!

Amy: *She then pants passing And rushing through everyone else's tables!* *Pant* Excuse Me *Pant* Pardon Me *Pant* *Pant*

Woman: Hey!

Man: You Rascal!*He Angrily said to the Pink Hedgehog*

Amy: S-Sorry!*She said Apologectically* Ah Hah! There He Is!*She said with A Smile As she hugged the Ble Blur!*

Sonic: ! Uh... Can I help you?*He said Awkwardly* Besides, I'm waiting for My Date to Show Up Soo...*He was then cut off by the Excitable Hedgehog as she then Says...*

Amy: *She then Says Hyperactivity* Then We can Both Wait! Together! AHHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: *Who is now Freaked Out!* *Ahem* Alright Cool... So My name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog! So what's your name Bud?*He says Offering A Handshake...*

Amy: My Name Is... Is...

Sonic:*Confuesed* Is What Dude?

Amy: Uh...(Crap! I forgot to think of A Name!)

Sonic: So your name is "Uh"?

Amy: No No! I'm I'm... A Belinda!

Sonic:*Raises A Brow* Belinda Huh?

Amy: Yup! Belinda That's My name don't wear it out! Hehe...*She chuckles Nervously*

Sonic: Alright... "Belinda" It's Nice to Meet Ya!

Amy:*She then shakes Sonic's Hand* Nice to Meet You To Sonic...*She said with A blush of Cherry Red on her Face!*

Vallina: Hello Sweetie Who is your new Friend?*She asked her Daughter*

Cream: This is Star...*She says sweetly* She's Amy's Sister! She is here to help us work tonight!

Star: Star Rose! At your service!*She then gave A Silly Salute like she was in the Army!*

Vallina:*She giggles as she says with A Smirk at both of the Girls!* Well, It's A Pleasure to meet you Star... Are you two ready to face the Biggest Challenge Yet?

Both: Yes Sir!*They Said as they both did silly Salutes!*

Vanilla: Great!*As they all went to the Kitchen near the Sink...* You two can get started by cleaning the Dishes!

Both: Oh...*They both said in Disappointment...*

Vanilla: Good Luck you two I'll check you to see on how you are doing in A few minutes! Ok?

Both: *They both Nod*

Vanilla: Cool!*She then Closes the Door!*

Nina: Alright... This should be the Place Vanilla's Carrot Hot Top!*She then looks at the window and sees her boyfriend with Amy...*

Nina: Why is Amy with Sonic... She said that she will stall sonic for Ti... Time...*Then she puts two and two together as she says Angrily as she marches into the restaurant!* WHY THAT NO GOOD ROTTEN...

Sonic: *Almost Falling Asleep...* *Yawn*

Amy: *Deciding to keep lying through her Teeth!* Me and My sister Nina then built A time Machine to stop Eggman through time and space from destroying the World!*She said with Pride!*

Sonic: Great...*He says Sarcastically* I'm gonna check something real quick! Ok?

Amy: Ok...*She then thinks Happily to Herself as she Clapped her Hands!*(This is going Perfect! And Sonic didn't Suspect A Single Thing!*She Giggles to herself!*)

Sonic:*He looks under the table as he then sees Amy's, Red Dress! As he then Smirked as he then thought proudly to himself...*(Nice Try Amy! But you can't Fool Me!)*He then sees he's Girlfriend waving at Him!**As he then ran to Her and Said* What took Ya so long Nina?*He asked Her as he replied... I was waiting for you!*

Nina:*She huffed in Frustration and Anger as she then Explained...* I Was supposed to until A certain Pink hedgehog said that she would "Stall for Time!"*She crosses her Arms in Anger!*

Sonic: Figures As Much!*He says as he then rolls his Eyes!* Typical Amy...*He Mutters!* I think it's time to teach Amy A little lesson don't you Agree Babe!?*He says with A Sly Smirk on his face!*

Nina: Oh I think we Should...*She said also giving him A sly Smirk Also...* And I think I know how just to do it...*She says as she explained the rest of the plan to Him!*

Sonic: Heh, Nina... That plan is Eggcellent!*He Winked!*

Nina:*Snickers at his Pun...* Well, Tilba Honest I woodn't have Thought About it Any other Way!

Sonic:*Laughs at her puns as well... As he then says to Her!* Ok... Let's Go!

Meanwhile in the Kitchen with Star and Cream!

Star:*She says sarcastically to her Pal!* Gee Cream, This is so much FUN! Cleaning the Dishes!

Cream: *She then Remarks* Hey, The reason why I invited you was so we could hang out together... Besides, I felt bad for you...*Then she asked while wondering...* Didn't you spent time with Amy...?

Star: Well, At the Time Both Me and Amy lived far Apart... I lived in Ringopolis while Amy lived in Mobius...* She continued as she says Apologectically to Cream!* I'm Sorry Cream I'm just bored and I just want Amy to spend time with Me... Every time I try to talk to her about wanting to do something she just Ignores Me... She just talks about Sonic, after she met the Guy... It got so annoying that our Dad had enough and want to go back to basics... Ya Know, Don't talk to Strangers... All that Jazz... So being Well Amy, She ran Away! To be with Sonic... Ever since then she never met up with Mom & Dad ever since then...

Cream:*Cream and Cheese didn't know what to say about this situation Amy running away from her Parents only for Sonic?* I'm Really Sorry about what's happening with you and Amy Star!*She said with Guilt...* I'm sure we'll get this Solved! And you'll never be Alone you will always have Me and Cheese to Support You every step of the Way!

Star: Really?

Cheese: Chao Chao Chao! (Of Course Star!)

Star: *She then hugs both Cream and Cheese! As she then Says...* Thank you You Two! Time to get back to work Right?

Cream: Right!*As The Trio then does So!*

Back with Amy

Amy:*She then thinks Impatiently to herself.* (UGH! What's taking him Soooo Long!) Ah! There you Are What took you So long Sonic?*She says looking at him Dreamily*

Sonic: Well, Belina... I had to do A Number Two that's Why... Also, Guess who I brought you?*He Said With A Smirk!*

Amy: Well, who did ya Bring?*She began to Think!* (Is it chocolate's A box of Chilli Dogs, A Wedding Ring?!) *The Possibilities Were Endless so she then asked the Cocky Blue Hero...* Well what did you Bring?

Sonic:*He then saw Nina walking next to Him!* I brought you your dear old Sister, Nina!

Amy: !

Nina: *She glared at the Pink Hedgehog and stayed like She and Sonic Planned...* *Ahem* Hello, Belina... So how are you doing Tonight?*She says calmly but you can sense the anger and bitterness in Her Voice...*

Amy: *Gulps* G-Good Sis...(Oh NO! She Found Out!)*She thought fearfully.* So how Are You doing Tonight!?

Nina: Good.*She said in A huff!*

Amy: Good...*She says Nervously* Anyway I picked on what I wanted to Eat...

Sonic: And That Is?

Amy: *She pointed At the Spicey Food...*

Sonic:*Grins and Smirked Evily*

Nina:*Winks At Sonic!*

Sonic:*Winks right back at Nina!*

Nina:*Trying to stay in character!* Now Now, Belina are you sure you can eat all that In one Sitting!?

Amy: *She then said in A Cocky Manner...* I have Iron Stomach Afterall Sis! I can practically eat Anything with this Gut Of Mine! Heh,

Nina: Well, Sis... If you insist then I won't stop you. But be Warned You'll Be Sorry...

Amy:*Rolls Her Eyes!*(How bad could it Possibly Be?)*She thought with her Cockiness Intact! Until she found out her Answer...*

BAM

Girl Waiter: Enjoy!*She then Mutters under her Breath!* Hope You Choke! You Rascally Brat!

Amy: What was That?*She asked the Waiter...*

Girl Waiter: Nothing! *She Sang Innocently* Enjoy your Food!

Sonic: This Is Gonna be Rich!

Nina: Oh I Know Big Blue!*She Winks!*

Amy: (I'm Suppose to eat That... How Am I gonna eat all of THIS?! You just had to get Cocky Didn't you Amy Had to be an Arrogant Cocky Brat! And now you have to pay for it for you and your Stomach Will... Just Tell her the Truth!* *She then Sighs as she then begins to eat the Huge and Spicy Dish!*

CHOMP CHOMP

SCARF SCARF

GURGLE!

Amy: Ugh... BURP!

4 hours Later...

Amy: Ugh D- Done... My Stomach Hurts So Much!

Nina:*Tries Not to Laugh*

Sonic:*Does the Same While Saying...* Man Amy, You really let yourself Go!

Amy:*Angrily Says while holding in A Gas Bubble!* Son-*She was then cut off by...*

GRRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Amy:*She then turns bright Red as tons And TONS Of People then stare at the Huge Pink Hedgehog!* (To Go You Greedy Rascal Way To Go!)

Sonic: Ya know Nina I'm really Parched I think I want Some Cold Nice Milk...*He then drinks Some*

Amy: !*Now Cheeks Puffed Up Also wanting Some Milk As Well...*

Nina: Me Too!*She drinks Some As Well.* Want Some Belina?

Sonic: Yes, Belina... Do you want Some Nice?

Amy: (Nice...?)

Nina: Cold...*She says As she follows Sonic's Lead!*

Amy:(Cold...?)

Both: Milk!*They Said In Unison!*

Amy: (M-Milk...?)*She nods*

Nina: Well... Your Not Getting Any!*She said Angrily*

Amy: Wh-HICUpy Not?*She says now Teary-Eyed!*

Nina: Cuz, You don't deserve Any after what you tried to do to Me! You Tried To Kill Me! Just to be with My Boyfriend Amy!*She says With Anger!*

Sonic: Is that True Pink?*He Asked*

Amy: No...

Sonic: Babe! Give Me The List...*He said In A Stern Voice!*

Amy: Wha? But-

Sonic: Don't Wanna Hear It!*He Said as he was Then given the List from Amy...* Let's Se-*He was then In Shock He just didn't know what words to describe It...*He Then Shot A Glare As he was gonna scold Amy for what she's Done! He then hears Rumbling!*

RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sonic: ! Everyone Hit The Deck!

They then do So as they all then Ran Outside All except for Amy...

Amy:(Welp, Better out then In!) BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

She was then back to Normal Size...

Amy: *Hiccup* Need Milk!*She then finds Some As she then Drank Some!* Ah... Much Better!

Vanilla: *Ahem*

Amy: ! *She then turned to face at the Angry Rabbit!* I can-

SMACK

Vanilla: AND STAY OUT!*She said Angrily*

SLAM!

Vanilla: Hmph!*She then Went Home...

Later That Evening...

Star:*She says while rubbing her sister's Belly! To ease the Pain...* So how was your night Belina!?

Amy: BURRP! Ugh... Shut It Star! (Never eating that Much Again...)*She Thought Bitterly to Herself!*

Back At Vanilla's Carrot Top

?: Well Well Well, What do we Have here A-List?*He then Puts it in his Pocket...*Looks like I need some Answers from A Certain Pink Hedgehog! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!

He then Left the Now Busted Resturant...

To Be Continued?


	5. (AS) Act 5: Eggman's Deal

After Amy had her Date with Sonic she then sits under A Tree talking about Sonic's New Girlfriend Nina...

Amy:*She Ranted with A Huff!* Who does She think she Is Not giving Me Milk!*She Says but sighs with Guilt as she then says to herself...* I guess I did kinda deserve it for Giving her that Dumb List...*She then felt scared and Insecure about her as she Thinks!*(But what if she is an Alian from an unknown Dimension, Or maybe she is Working with Eggman behind Sonic's Back... OR Maybe she's trying to Abuse Him Later for her own Benefit...?)*She then reassured to herself while Saying...* Ah... What are you talking about Amy... I mean she could be the nicest Girl in Mobius... I mean you shouldn't Judge A Book by Its Cover you Know... I'll go Apologize To Her Right Now...*As she then started to walk to Sonic's House she then says with Jealously and Envy* But Still... I can't believe she is with MY Sonic! I'd do anything to be with Him Though...*She says Sadly to Herself...*

?: Oh I Think I can help With That!*A voice Said!*

Amy: ! AHH!* She said in Shock as she got her Hammer out and prepares to Fight...* Who Is there Show Yourself Now!*She says In Anger!*

Eggman: Why Amy It's Me your O'l Pal Dr. Robotnik...

Amy:*She then says Sarcastically* Why couldn't be any else but You! What do you want and no way I'd be interested in You anyway HMPH!*She said as she kept Walking*

Eggman: *He then Smirks As the Egg Shaped Man Says* Not even for Sonic...?

Amy: ! *She then Stops and Says with Suspicion* What's the Catch?

Eggman: No Catch, Just want Go to do A New Leaf Straight be Good like you Guys!*He Lied!*

Amy: Ok...*She then thinks about it Eggman Good HAH! But than Again...**She then Sighs As she finally Said!* Alright, Deal...

Eggman: Excellent!*He said Sinnesterly as he then gave the Hot-Headed Hedgehog A Contract...* Read It and Weep!

Amy: *She then reads* Dear Amy Rose... You will allow me full custody of... ! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND FULL CONTROL OVER MOBIUS?! Nope, No Way! Sorry Egghead but the Deal's Off!*She said as she kept Walking...*

Eggman: Shame... I guess you won't have your precious...

Amy: *Pretending to Not Listen*

Eggman: Darling...

Amy: Mmm...

Eggman: *Whispers* Sonic... Maybe even Marriage... I guess I'll take My leave And-

Amy:*She reached her breaking point when he told her Marriage As she then Shouted* EGGMAN WAIT!

Eggman:*Hears The Obsessed Fangirl calling Him as he says...* Hm?

Amy: *She said sadly to Herself* I'll Do It! It's A Deal so where do I Sign?*She asked her Archenemy*

Eggman: Good Choice!*He then gave her the Contract Once More!*

Amy*She Sighs*

A few minutes of Signing Later...

Amy: And Done...*She then gave him back the Contract...* How long are you gonna keep him for Anyway?*She says with Worried*

Eggman: Not for very Long... Don't Worry Amy Tonight will be something you will never EVER Forget...*He then chuckles Evily as then Leaves!*

Amy:*She then kept running to tell Sonic the News...*

Sonic: Eggman Good? That's Rich!*He said while Laughing*

Amy: I'm Serious! We should go All of Us Should... Also, Nina, I'm sorry about you know...

Nina:*She Reassured Her* It's Cool, Amy I forgive you also I'm sorry for not giving you the milk last night by the way...

Amy: It's fine... I kinda deserved it after trying to kill you and all...

Sonic: But what if it's a Trick by Egghead...?* He says with Worry!*

Amy: Come On Sonic, I'm sure it won't besides have I steered you wrong before...?

Sonic: Well...

Amy: Don't Answer That! Anyway let's go we are gonna be Late!*She says!*

Both: Ok...*The Two Hedgehog's Said as they followed Her!*

Later That Evening...

Nina: I don't know about this Amy Are you Sure?*She says with Concern*

Amy: Sure I'm Sure Nina! Now Shh! It's Starting!*She Says!*

Eggman: Thank you, everyone, for coming now would Sonic please come on Stage with Me!

Sonic:*He then runs to the Huge stage next to Him!* What do ya want Egghead?

Eggman: I want to thank you Hedgehog, for being part of My Trap!*He then Presses A button on A remote as he was now locked in A Cage!*

Sonic: HEY! LET ME GO EGGFACE!*He said with Anger!*

Amy: ! This wasn't part Of the Deal!

Tails: Deal? What Deal?

Amy: Well Uhh...

Eggman: She made an Agreement that I will not only Take over but Keep Sonic forever!

Sonic: *He was now is in shock when he heard this!* WHAT?

All: WHAT?!

Amy:*She tries to Attack him but saw the Horror on what broke the straws on the Cammel's Back*

One of Eggman's robot's Show everyone the List Everyone in Mobius was now in Shock!

Amy:*She was at A loss for words as she then dropped her Hammer and finally said* No...

Eggman: Yes! You obsessive Pink Rat!*He says as he then Shouted* AMY I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YA!*He says with Glee as he then hopped on his Ship and back to his Base! with Sonic Intact as he then Flies Away!*

Nina: SONIC!*She called as she tried to follow him! But it was too late!*

Amy: I-I Can Explain I didn't Mean this to happen-

Tails: After Her!*He Orderd Everyone!*

Mob: GET AMY!*They said Angrily as they began to chase Her!*

Amy ! (Uh Oh!) *She thought As she began to Run for her Life!*

Nina:*She then said to herself as she then goes back home* Don't Worry Sonic we will come and Save You!*She Promised herself as she went to bed praying for her boyfriend's Safety!*

To Be Continued?


End file.
